mynewfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fray
' Fray' is the internet personality of Promise Copeland and a blogger. Blogs This is Real, This is Me Hey you out there, I'm Fray and I'm not your typical blogger. I'm also not one of those bloggers that say that they are extraordinary, if they really aren't. Boy, I couldn't be normal if I tried. Especially with that family tree. I was something else from the day of my birth. Kinda happens when your parents used to hate each other. I know, nothing special, but I'm not done telling the story. My father used to bully my mom, still nothing special, but here is where it becomes special. '' ''16 years ago, my grandma got married to my grandma. That was when my mom was just 16, making me the kid of a teen mom, still not the special part. That part comes now. My grandma is not only my grandma. No she is also my step-grandma and same with my grandpa. How is that possible? Easy! My mom is the daughter of my grandma and my dad the son of my grandpa, making them step-siblings. Still sounds cliché to you? Well, their lives could have been almost perfect, if it wouldn't have been for their eight brothers or the pyscho ex of my father who spend six years to break them up. But she failed miserably because that weirdness only made them stronger, which made me stronger. Which made me who I am today. Just tag along as I tell you the story of my not so normal life XOXO Fray I'm Just A Kid and Life Is A Nightmare Hey guys, hell is only one word to describe the place I'm at. Guess You are correct, I'm in school and we have an assignment and I'm stuck with the mean girl! I hate her and she hates me! There is absolutely nothing that could change our relationship to the better! Nothing! All she thinks about are boys and I'm sick of it! I don't know how I can work with her, so something good will be the result! Impossible! I'm sorry to put this out on you and to annoy you with that or maybe you can relate to that. Let me know if you want to. Until next time XOXO Fray We Are Not Your Ordinary Family Family reunions, who doesn't love them? I know I do! Especially because my two best are my cousins and I'm going to see them 24/7, two days long. Yeah and also other family members, but does it get better than having your best friends in the family? XOXO Fray Fake Friends and Real Family Hey guys, I don't know what to write about today, so it's gonna be a post about two topics. Family and fake friends. Let's start with the fake friends. I have met that totally nice girl today and we got along great from the first second on. She introduced me to her boyfriend, who was also here. They invited me to this Under 21 Club and told me I could bring a friend. I went for my cousin. He and I are working on our relationship right now. Well, my point is that my only older cousin decided to go look for me and told them my age, which was too young for them. First he ran off, then his girlfriend ran off as well. And there we would be at my other point. Family. My cousins makes me freak out! He always ruins everything for me. Birthdays, boring family reunion. EVERYTHING! Okay, but enough of that! Sleep tight. XOXO Fray Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart Christmas... Always a huge deal in my family. Before ''I'' was born ''it'' was a ''normal'' holiday. After ''I'' ''was'' older, ''it'' changed completely. Huge party. Inviting friends and their families, but by now it turned ''into'' a tradition ''my'' town, which ''isn't'' organized by just my family anymore. The entire town is helping and the entire town is coming, meaning I'll be there. My brother will be there, my entire huge family was there. Also I'm glad to be there with my boyfriend this year. Last Christmas I met a guy there, that was totally cute and nice and sweet. I fell in love on the first sight. We danced all night, when I tried to call him the following day, his phone was disconnected and I haven't seen him again. Not in school and not in town. It's like he didn't exists. Took me two months to forget about him. Anyways, share your Christmas stories down below if you want to and have happy and merry holidays, I know I will. See you next year XOXO Fray Ready or Not Hey guys, I know it's been a while, but my life has changed from the last time I blogged. Not only did I relocate, but I also have a new boyfriend, well almost. I left the States for the Kingdom, trying to figure out who I am without everyone knowing about everything in my life. I quickly made friends with the daughter's of my hosts and my almost boyfriend is the latest and only ex of one of my "sisters" and yeah, nothing else has changed. Besides the fact I haven't talked to my best friends in the states for a while. I feel way too guilty to talk to them. Gladly they have called me in the night, forgetting about the different time zones. Also, I'm going on my first group date with my UK bestie, her sister and her best friend. Wish me luck XOXO Fray No Good In Goodbye Hey guys, long time no see. Sorry I have been off the grid for so long. I just finished my time in London and I don't know what's harder. To leave my friends and boyfriend in London or return home to America to my family and friends. The reason I escaped in the first place. I guess I did escape home in some way. I couldn't stay there, not after what I had found out. But now, on my flight home... All the amazing memories came back, all at once and hit me. Of course I couldn't keep my eyes dry. Tears are rolling down my cheeks while I'm writing this. I mean, I didn't lose them. My friends and I are still friends and want to stay in touch with them as long as possible. My boyfriend and I are also still together. We decided to give long distance a try. Let's wait and see if that really works. I'll keep you updated. XOXO Fray I Never Meant to Break Your Heart Hey guys, Fray is back. I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long, but so much has happened. I just celebrated my 16th birthday and I wasn't kissed by one guy, not by two, no by '''three' guys! First was the guy I am currently seeing, but I don't think we have a future. I just can't see myself with him, nor do we have any other connection than basketball. Number 2 was a guy that has been in love with me since a longer time, but I am not into him, or so I always thought. Well, we shared our first kiss on Christmas last year and had a little make out session at my birthday party. Number 3 is my ex-boyfriend from Europe. The one I can't be with anymore. I would only lie to him and I don't want him to give up his entire life for me, so I'm gonna call it quits for good. I though I had already done that, but he thought if he moves here, everything could be the way it was before. He was wrong. I was a different girl in Europe and I will never be that girl again.'' I was running away from my problems and if I would have stayed, so much trouble could have been avoided, but I guess you are always smarter afterwards. So my advice for you, don't run away. Face them, there are only two ways they could work out and it doesn't have to be the bad way. Don't become someone else to escape the things you don't want to face. Stay yourself and don't ever change for anyone. Don't hide yourself for anyone. I did and it had consequences that I'm not ready to talk about yet, but I will as soon as I can. I promise you guys. Until then XOXO Fray I Be Thinkin in My Bed Hey guys, it's your girl Fray. Sorry for not posting as much as I used to. Right now I'm in love with a guy that is dating my biggest enemy. He was in love with me for years, but I didn't return them. Now I do and now he doesn't. Also, have I mentioned my boyfriend yet? No, not the UK guy. He's American, just like me. He's cute and nice and all, but... I can't think about him. I feel like the worst person when I think about the guy I like, maybe even love, while kissing my boyfriend. I'm sorry for whining like that, but I need to get it out. It's about 2 AM and I'm still awake. I'm so tired, but as soon as I close my eyes, my brain goes back to those two. Why can't I stop thinking about- let's call him love- love. He's on my mind even now. Right now. And you should probably know that I'm a sucker for British accents. They make me melt. I was immune against love's accent, but with every kiss we shared, it became harder and harder to resist him. Just today, when I kissed love, after I was with my boyfriend, I didn't want to pull away. I didn't want to stop. '' ''But I had to. I pulled away and couldn't bear to look into his eyes. I had to leave. I ran off as fast as my feet could carry me. So, now you know what's going on in my life. Talk to you again when it's not 2:30 in the middle of the night. Xoxo Fray They Got My Back Until The End {Part One} Hey guys it's Fray here. Today I'm gonna post something positive about the people, who always got my back. My friends. The entire crazy bunch. No matter if I knew them from kindergarten, from my England adventures, if they are the daughter of my mom's best friend or if they became part of our group through dating on of my friends like a couple of them or I dated them myself, which is the majority or I just grew up with them and never considered them as friends. No matter if they have been friends with the guys I dated or were acquaintances from class, which turned into friendship. I know I can count on them. I know that they have got my back. How do I know that? Easy, because they stood by me through no matter what. You only know half of my story. Most of them know everything and they stayed in my life. They could have gotten up and taken off, but they didn't. They decided to stay, no matter if I knew them my whole life or just became friends with them. I know who I can count on and I know that I can trust them with every secret. I know they will never hurt me with them. '' ''Some people think true friendship doesn't exsist, but I can prove them wrong. My friends and I can turn the darkest times into something brighter than the sun. Together we can stand up against the meanest mean girl and take her down. That's what we did. Even the mean girl's best friend realized that it wasn't a real friendship and dumped her for something real. Something you can always count on. The greatest people you will ever meet. Your friends. '' ''I dedicate this post to the 20 people out there, that helped me become the person I am today and helped me through the darkest times. To the people who were my flashlight in the dark. I might not be rich, but money doesn't matter when I have friends like you. I love you guys and you will always have a special place in my heart. XOXO Fray Category:Blogger Category:Internet Personality Category:MyBlog Category:Celebrity